Assigned
by gracecavendish
Summary: Jemma Simmons wakes up knowing today is the day where she is to be assigned her position in the District on the stage of the Justice Building. Who knew that it would involve a boy who once stood beside her on that same spot. A Fitzsimmons Hunger Games AU, set in District Three Pre-Series. First Part in the series Take My Hand, Maybe We've Won.
1. Chapter 1

So basically after seeing Catching Fire a million times I couldn't get the idea of Fitzsimmons as Wiress and Beetee out of my head, so I've put it into this story. This story takes place before the first book, obviously life in District Three is never really explained in detail so I've kind of just gone with my own imagination, however all jobs mentioned are jobs that are said to be in District Three.

* * *

When I open my eyes the first thing I see is the white, dusty ceiling of the room my sister and I share. I stretch out my muscles and hide my face in my pillow in an attempt to block out the sun encroaching through the glass window, but I sit up immediately when I remember what day I'm waking up to. Assignment day. The day where I learn what field I am to be placed in for the rest of my life. Every year in District 3 all students at the age of fourteen are assigned a field of speciality to continue their studies in, and are given their place of work. An independent institute, the factory, and a rare few are allocated to a laboratory at the research centre. I will my legs to move as I climb out of bed and walk towards the small closet, reaching for the navy blue dress I reserve for special occasions. Meaning the only time I've ever worn it was to the reaping. Assignment day and the reaping are similar, teenagers gathering in the square, all attempting to look presentable. Except today I'm being given a future instead of having it possibly ripped away.

"Jemma? Are you awake?" I hear my mother ask from the other side of the door,

"Yes Mum," I reply, pulling my dress over my head. My hands are shaking as I brush out my hair, I don't really know why I'm so nervous, I'm most likely to be given the same position as my parents who are both assembly operators at the factory. It wouldn't be a bad life, but I can't help but yearn for a job at the research centre, where I can continually explore and learn and-

I squash that thought as quickly as it arises, positions at the research centre are extremely rare, some years nobody is appointed there. Most importantly, nearly all are people who have been partnered up and my lack of an ability to relate to my peers has given me a very small chance of that ever happening.

I make my way to the kitchen where my parents and younger sister Alina are waiting.

"You look lovely honey," my father says from his place at the table, my mother nods in agreement.

"How are you feeling?" she asks, her concern evident in her voice.

"Fine I suppose, a little nervous," I tell her, an understatement as I feel like my heart is beating ten times faster than it should.

"No matter what happens we are so proud of you Jemma," my father replies, standing up and embracing me.

"Thank you," I whisper, closing my eyes and hoping that things will turn out okay.

As I make my way to the square I see my fellow classmates walking with their parents. Nobody is really speaking but I can see excitement in a few of their faces, the prospect of being assigned to prestigious position may be within their grasp. However most people just look anxious, wringing their wrists and fidgeting with their clothes. Seats have been laid out for all of the students and the families assemble at the back, waiting to hear the what's in store for their children.

The heads of the factory and research centre sit on the side of the stage in front of the Justice Building, the mayor takes his place at the microphone at the centre of the stage, a screen overhead which will soon display our assignments currently shows the seal of Panem.

"Welcome, young citizens of District three," the mayor begins as silence overtakes the square.

"Today we gather to discover a new future for you all, a pathway towards technological advancement, for our district, our Capitol and our country." A mild applause follows his words.

"Now let's begin." The mayor starts by reading out the name, followed by their position and place of work. As he does this their face, name and assignment appear on the screen above, once read out, we are supposed to make our way over to the area allocated to people who have been assigned our place of work. Names are read out and the numbers of people seated starts to dwindle and as I'm staring at my hands I hear my name called.

"Jemma Simmons, Inventor, partnered to Leo Fitz, Engineer, placement Laboratory 451, Research Centre."

It takes me a minute to collect myself. Inventor? Partnered? Research Centre? I shakily stand as I attempt to process the information, but I can't help the small smile that appears on my face. I'm going to the research centre, I get my own Lab!

Well, it's not all mine. That's when I remember, I've been partnered to a Leo Fitz. The name sounds oddly familiar. I look up and see his face projected on the screen next to mine, blue eyes, brown curly hair, then it hits me.

I'm ten years old and standing on the stage outside the justice building, my attempt at reprogramming the holographic system of the school televisions as my class research project has proved to be successful enough to be recognised, enough for the solution to be sent off to the Capitol. So now here I am, smiling brightly as I am given the youth award for contribution to the Capitol, the mayor hands me a medal and shakes my hand firmly. It's not only me though, the boy by my side has also been given an award. I remember the mayor gesturing to the two of us,

"Bright minds," he had said with a wink. Looking back I realise that boy was my now partner Leo Fitz. And once again he is standing right next to me.

"Uh, hi," he says quietly,

"Hi," I reply in a small voice, he holds out his hand,

"Leo Fitz." I take his hand and shake it firmly,

"Jemma Simmons," I reply.

"We did meet once before, well...sort of, you probably don't remember it was-"

"Four years ago, awards ceremony at the Justice Building," I finish for him, he shoots me a grin.

I decide I like Leo Fitz's smile.

* * *

Thank you for reading, obviously there wouldn't be any bio-chemists in district three so I had to give Jemma something else, please forgive me. The next chapter should be up soon. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

My usual school day has now been severely altered, the morning remains the same with the usual classes. Numeracy, Literacy, History of Panem. However now every afternoon I will make my way from school to the Research Centre and begin my training. I've managed to arrive a few minutes early and even though I've walked past this building multiple times I'm still amazed by the sheer enormity of it. Besides the Justice Building it's the most impressive piece of architecture in the district. White stone greets me at the entrance and the automatic doors slide open as I make my way into the marble lobby. It's busy, various workers of all different fields make their way in all different directions. I make my way through the crowd and eventually spot a head of brown curls that turns around and meets my eyes before giving me small wave. I smile back before walking over to greet him,

"Hi," he says brightly,

"Hello, how are you?"

"Fine, uh a little nervous, you?"

"Same, fine and nervous." I nod in agreement. This year it seems that the two of us are the only ones who have been sent to the Research Centre, so it's no surprise when only one official comes to collect us.

"Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons?" The tall wiry man asks, peering down at us through his thick framed glasses,

"Yes sir," we both answer simultaneously, the dark haired man raises one eyebrow.

"Right, Filton Booth," he informs us, "I'll be your supervisor during training." We both nod in response,

"Now follow me." Booth turns around abruptly before walking off at an extraordinarily fast pace, we both struggle to keep up. He walks us through to the elevator and we hurry in. Booth presses a button telling us we are going to the seventh floor.

"This is where you'll come every afternoon," Booth explains as we make our way down the lengthy corridor. I can't help but try take in every detail, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. The steel walls are completely spotless and windows into various laboratories reveal a number of busy workers, I want to stop and observe everything that goes on, and by the way his pace slows down I can tell my partner wants to do the same.

"Keep up," Booth snaps at us as he notices we've fallen behind. Eventually we arrive outside a silver door with the number 451 written across it, a small screen is in the place where a lock would be.

"Place your hand on the screen to be identified, only those authorised can enter," Booth explains. I tentatively place my hand and a flash of light comes before the words appear on the screen.

_Identified: Jemma Simmons_

The lab door unseals and slides open and the two of us follow Booth inside. I almost fall over in shock.

It is the possibly the most extraordinary thing I've ever seen, a seemingly endless amount of scientific equipment is meticulously placed along the shelves, a sturdy work bench stands in the middle and large screen stretches across the back wall.

"Wow," Leo breathes out quietly,

"This is-"

"Incredible," he finishes for me. Our reverie is broken by a cough from our supervisor,

"Very well, I have to go collect your identification, you two settle in," he begins while making his way to the door, Booth turns around once more,

"But don't touch any of the equipment," he says firmly before departing, leaving the two of us alone.

"You can call me Fitz by the way," my partner tells me, I turn to look at him.

"I mean, that's what everyone calls me, except my parents of course," he rambles on in response to my silence,

"Fitz, got it. Well in that case call me Simmons, sounds much more official," I grin, Fitz smiles back.

"I still can't believe I'm here," he laments,

"Me neither, I thought I'd be placed in the factory like my parents."

"What do they do there?" He asks,

"Assembly operators." Fitz nods,

"Well I'm sure someone as clever as you would do so much more in a place like this," Fitz replies gesturing to our surroundings. I can't help the pink that rises in my cheeks, I never really could take a compliment,

"Thanks," I mumble staring at the floor. He nudges my arm,

"And we've got a fair few years to get used it all." A smile etches its way onto my features.

"Are you always right?" I ask him, Fitz shrugs,

"Mostly." We both laugh but are interrupted by the sounds of the door sliding open, Booth appears in the doorway.

"Glad to see you're getting along, however we are now going to begin."

Hours later, both Fitz and I are departing from the Research Centre, fairly mentally exhausted from the rigourous amount of information we've been given. The afternoon was spent being shown and instructed about every piece of equipment in our lab, and instructed on various drills we will undertake. By the time we were finished as overwhelming as it was I was extremely excited to return the next day. We both make our way out of the building and come to a stop in the street outside.

"So, which way are you going?" Fitz asks,

"Um, I live off the main street. Well sort of, it's more a lane," I say quietly. Unexpectedly, Fitz's face lights up.

"Down past the factory? The cobblestone lane?" He asks,

"Yes, that's right," I reply,

"That's near me, so I guess we can walk together," Fitz says brightly. I nod in agreement. It's strange, nobody has ever been this friendly to me before, wanting to spend time with me. I've always been somewhat on my own, preferring to spend my time reading and learning than with the other kids at school. Partly because I have no choice, it's not like many people are clambering to spend time with the freaky genius girl.

"So, are you excited to be an Inventor?" He asks,

"Oh yes, I mean I never expected it, but if I could pick any field it's what I would choose. How about you? Was Engineering what you wanted?" Fitz nods,

"Definitely, my father's an engineer at the factory so I've always been around his work. It was certainly always my interest." We make our way down to the main street, passing old stone buildings that stretch across the area.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask, Fitz shakes his head,

"No it's just me. You?"

"One sister, Alina, she's eleven." As we walk down concrete road I can see the sun slowly going down behind the justice building. I can't think of a time that I've ever had company besides my sister when going home in the afternoon. The conversation flows easily between us as we continue our journey, especially when it comes our new work. I don't think I've ever met anyone as enthusiastic about research as me, but apparently Fitz fills that role completely. I honestly feel a bit a bit disappointed when we reach my house and we're forced to separate.

"Well this is where I depart, you're not too far away are you?" I ask, worrying that I've taken him really out of his way.

"No I'm just the next street along," he assures me.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" I ask,

"Of course. See you then Simmons." I smile at the use of the name I gave him,

"See you then Fitz," I reply before turning around and walking to the door as Fitz makes his way down the street. I look back and he gives me a final wave before disappearing behind the corner.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks go by and I slowly start to realise that not only am I learning my field, I'm learning Leo Fitz. I've learned that he's right-handed, bites his lip when he's deep in thought and rambles on when he's nervous or excited. This happens a lot, especially considering how much we've progressed in our training already. Booth says its because we work well together. He's taken to the habit of calling us 'Fitzsimmons' as apparently we do everything as one. Fitz even starts to spend time with me outside of training and walking home afterwards. It's strange after spending so much of my life on my own to have the constant company of another person, it surprises me how much I like it.

I've always sat by myself during lunch period, so it comes as quite a surprise when somebody else sits down next to me,

"Hey, hope you don't mind if I sit here," Fitz says with a shy smile,

"No of course," I reply. "It's not like I had any other company."

"I just figured because we're going to be together for the rest of our lives- I mean," Fitz begins to stutter when he realises what he's said. "I mean that-"

"I know what you meant Fitz," I tell him with a smile. We eat lunch together everyday after that. I begin to think it's not any person's company that I like, it's Fitz's company.

It's early afternoon and I'm making my way down to the Research Centre. Fitz usually walks with me but I had to stay behind at school to give my sister her lunch as she left it at home this morning. Fitz offered to wait but I told him to go ahead, but now as I walk by myself and a group of girls from my year who have never been too kind to me come from around the corner I wish I'd let him stay. _Keep your head down_, I think to myself, _give them no reason to pay attention to you._

Of course that doesn't work, I should've known better.

"Hey freak," one of them sneers as they approach me, I don't reply, I try to make my way past them but they stop me,

"Where you off to?" she asks,

"Training," I murmur, staring at my feet. They all begin to laugh,

"Right off to your freaky genius program where they lock you away in a lab so nobody has to look at you."

"Leave me alone," I manage, attempting to push past them once more.

"Hey, we didn't say you could leave." Her dark eyes narrow and before I can react she shoves me into the concrete. I hit the ground hard and as I try to get up she kicks me in the stomach, I can't help the tears that threaten to fall.

"Oh look everyone, freaky Jemma's going to cry." They all laugh again and the sound rings in my ears,

"Please I-"

"I didn't say you could get up!" She shouts and kicks me to the ground once more, my face grazes against the concrete and I can feel the hot trickle of blood run against my forehead. As if now realising they may have gone too far, the girls start to panic and run off. I feel as though I never want to move, the humiliation and pain in my head causes me to remain alone on the street. However after what could've been anywhere from a few seconds to several minutes, I peel myself off the ground and slowly walk to the Research Centre, knowing that Booth will be angry if I'm late. Once I walk inside the building I realise I may have taken longer than I thought, as the usual busy setting of the building's lobby is empty apart from a few individuals. I manage to go unnoticed as I make my way to the elevator and up to the seventh floor. I quicken my pace until I eventually reach Lab 451, scanning my hand and the door slides open. Fitz stands at the work bench fiddling with a piece of machinery,

"Simmons where've you been?" He asks without looking up, "I thought you were only-" he stops immediately when he glances over at me.

"Jemma, how did this, are you alright?" He asks frantically, walking over to where I'm standing. It's then I realise that I must look a mess. My eyes are red, my clothes are dirty and an extensive amount of blood has dried down the side of my face.

"I'm fine," I answer shakily. He sits me down carefully before grabbing a wet cloth to wipe the blood off my face,

"Jemma what happened?" He asks softly, not looking away from the gash on my forehead.

"I ran into these girls from school, I mean they've always picked on me but...it's never gone this far." My voice breaks on the last word, the sobs that I've suppressed making their way to the surface. Fitz sighs before pulling me into a hug,

"I should've stayed with you," he begins, "I mean I probably would've been pummelled myself but still-" I can't help the small laugh that escapes me, I pull back to look at him.

"Probably," I agree with a smile, he feigns a look of hurt before sighing once more.

"I know it's hard but.." he trails off, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear and placing his hand on the side of my face,

"You're better than all of them Jemma," he says quietly, eyes boring into mine. I can't help the swooping sensation in my stomach at his close proximity and kind words. I try to reply but Fitz stands up and offers his hand to me,

"Now come on, let's forget about them, okay?" I nod and take his hand as he pulls me up.

"Okay." Fitz turns to the bench and begins to restart his work.

"Fitz?" I say tentatively, he looks up once more,

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," I tell him breaking into smile, one that he returns.

"Anytime Simmons."

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

It was precisely three months after we first officially met that I realised I may have a small crush on my partner. It certainly wasn't intentional, I wanted to keep things as platonic as possible. But just sometimes when he gently tugged on one of my curls or smiled and gave me a small wave after we walked home together I couldn't help the swooping sensation in my stomach. However knowing that all any kind of feelings would do is make everything extremely awkward between us I've decided to at least try and ignore them.

It's proving a little harder than I originally thought.

The afternoon is over and the two of us are on our daily walk home from training, and I can't help but notice the way Fitz's curls sit so perfectly on his forehead and I could easily just reach out and-

No, stop that train of thought right now.

"Are you alright Simmons?" He asks, noticing my far away expression.

"Oh yes sorry, what were you saying?"

"That Booth should get a girlfriend in order to loosen him up a bit." I laugh at that,

"Come on Fitz he's not that bad." I tell him, he gives me a pointed look,

"Are you kidding?" He puffs out his chest and deepens his voice, "I'm Filton Booth, the greatest human being that ever was in all of Panem! Fitzsimmons do this and that! But not that! Honestly you two it's like dealing with children sometimes!" I dissolve into giggles, it was a rather fair impression. Fitz breaks into an easy smile,

"See my point Jem?" He asks, I nod and try to ignore the excitement at the new nickname.

"That was very accurate I have to say," I tell him as we turn on to the Main Street.

"Well I worked on it," he admits with a smile, I can't help but laugh at the idea of Fitz practising impressions in front of his mirror.

"Did you hear we apparently don't have training tomorrow?" He asks me,

"Why?"

"The victory tour," Fitz replies, I nod in understanding. The winner of the last Hunger Games, a burly and intimidating boy from District Two who's name I now can't quite remember will be visiting the District Three tomorrow. I don't know why I didn't figure out everything would be cancelled as we will be spending much of the day in the square to honour the victor while he makes some mandatory and meaningless speech about remembering the fallen of our District.

"Didn't he kill-"

"Hayworth? Yep," Fitz finishes for me, that's right, the victor of the 63rd Hunger Games had been the one to kill the boy tribute of District Three, sent a spear straight through him on the third day if memory serves correctly. It's strange, the games are something FItz and I never talk about. Not that it's a nice subject in the first place, but part of me almost forgets the true horrors of the world we live in when I'm with Fitz, it's as if all the fear is far away.

"Did you know him?" I ask, Fitz shakes his head.

"Not really, I'd seen his face before but I never knew his name." A sad sort of smile appears on his face,

"That's how it always is isn't it? You see their face around but when their being called onto that stage is when you finally know their name, and you know they're never coming back." He stares at the ground and for some reason I feel the need to intertwine our fingers, I hesitantly grab his hand as his gaze meets mine.

"It's terrible," I agree in a whisper. "But there's nothing we can do but wait for it to be over for us."

"Is it ever really over though?" Fitz begins, "They still take kids from our home, even after your name's taken our of that bowl your siblings or friends or your children's are still in there!"

We're entering into dangerous territory with this sort of talk, it's not exactly treachery but I highly doubt the Capitol would want any sort of negative sentiment towards their regime. I pull him to a stop and grip his hand firmly,

"Fitz, I know, but we have to hope for the little things, hope that we stay safe, hope for shelter and food on the table, at least we have that," I remind him, I shudder at the thought of the outline districts, 10, 11, 12, who's tributes almost always like malnourished and emaciated. He nods in understanding,

"You're right Jemma, I just wish it was different," he laments,

"Me too," I reply in a quiet voice. Fitz squeezes my hand and begins walking again, pulling me along with him. We walk the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence. Fitz doesn't let go of my hand.

My parents greet me at the door when I arrive home, ushering me inside into the living room.

"How was your day sweetheart?" my father asks while walking over to the kitchen.

"Good," I reply sitting down on the sofa next to my sister who's reading.

"Was that your partner walking you home?" my mother asks.

"Yes, we walk home together." My mother smiles,

"Oh that's nice of him, you should invite him to dinner Jemma, we'd love to meet this famous Leo Fitz that we've heard so much about," she tells me before walking over to join my father who seems to be peering over a pot that is most likely our dinner.

"Okay, I'd like that," I say, glad that my parents want to know Fitz. My sister Alina looks up from her book,

"You do talk about him a lot," she says, I raise my eyebrow at her,

"So?"

"Nothing, I'm just making an observation," she finishes. I sigh and lean back into the chair, grabbing a book from the table in front of me. I don't talk about him that much do I?

The answer is yes, I do.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Capitol portrays this day as one of celebration, but I feel as though everyone approaches it with a heavy heart, especially since we are almost always remembering those who have fallen, District Three has had very few victors. The square has been decorated with banners all displaying the Panem symbol. Two platforms have been placed at the back with screens behind them, projecting the faces of the fallen tributes of District Three, the families of both will stand in front of them soon. I think that's the worst part of the whole affair. Watching the parents be forced to face the person who may have killed their child, and act like they respect them. My family and I arrive when most of the town is assembling. Unlike the Assignment day, everyone is made to stand as the whole population of the District is made to attend. The mayor and heads of the various institutes in the district sit on the stage. Alina tugs on my sleeve,

"You're friend is over there," she gestures with her hand to the right where I can see Fitz standing with who I assume are his parents. I look down at my sister,

"I'll be right back," I tell her, she shoots me a grin,

"I won't hold my breath." I roll my eyes and make my way over to where Fitz is standing, having to push past a few people as the square has become increasingly crowded. He turns around as I'm approaching,

"Jemma, hi."

"Hello, how are you?" I ask,

"As good as I can be I guess," he says gesturing to our surroundings, I nod in agreement, "you?" he asks,

"Fine, thank you. Um I wanted to ask you about something?" I begin tentatively, Fitz nods his head in encouragement.

"Well my parents, and also me of course," I crack a small smile, I have no idea why I'm so nervous, "Would really like it if you came over for dinner, possibly one night maybe if you can? They would really like to meet you, I mean I've told them a lot about you and-"

"She talks about you all the time," my sister Alina cuts in leaning on my arm, having made her way over to me without my notice.

"Everyday she comes home and it's 'Fitz and I this, Fitz and I that, did you know this about Fitz?!' I swear I know you without having even met you!" Fitz's eyebrows both raise in a look that seems to be a mixture between incredulity and amusement. I yank on Alina's sleeve,

"This is my sister Alina," I interrupt,

"Nice to meet you," Fitz tells her, she smiles in response,

"She's exaggerating by the way," I insist,

"If I'm exaggerating why are you all red?" She asks, I push her slightly before furiously whispering in her ear,

"If you don't want our parents to know who broke the lights in our room then I suggest you leave, _right now_." Alina pulls away and turns to Fitz once more,

"Uh, I have to go now, nice meeting you!" She dashes away quickly,

"Sorry about her," I say turning back to face him, he gives me an easy smile,

"No problem, she was uh, interesting?" He offers,

"But yes, I uh would love to come," he says, cheeks tinging slightly pink.

"Really? Great!" I respond with probably a little too much enthusiasm, "Um, how about tomorrow after training? We could just walk there afterwards."

"Sounds great Jem, I'll see you tomorrow then?" I nod excitedly. I open my mouth to say something else when the mayor begins to approach the microphone,

"I better go, see you!" I rush over to my family before I can embarrass myself further. Alina gives me a smirk when I approach,

"Have a nice chat with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I mutter quietly,

"Yeah okay," Alina responds, her voice dripping in sarcasm. The square goes quiet as the mayor introduces the Victor of the 63rd Hunger Games, who is even more intimidating in person. As he walks onto the stage I can see almost his whole body is a mass of muscle, he would be well over 6ft, as he towers over the other adults on the stage. His narrow eyes take in the crowd and an arrogant smile is stretched across his features. The other tributes must not of stood a chance. He begins his speech about his victory, reading from cards his escort clearly gave him. The speech reeks of Capitol nonsense there's now way even a District Two killing machine could've written it on his own. As he starts to address the families of the two tributes from our district I feel my stomach clench. I turn around and see the people who must be the parents of Hayworth, the male tribute. His mother is fighting back tears but his father looks at the stage defiantly, with nothing but anger etched across his face. The whole event is over sooner than I thought and we are all made to applaud the Victor as he leaves the stage. At least now it's over. Until the Reaping. I shake my head, _don't think about that, not until you have to. _

My father rubs my shoulder and we make our way back home, and I can't help the anxious feeling in my stomach knowing that the 64th Hunger Games are approaching.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The following day is a nerve-wracking one. That uncomfortable feeling of anticipation had settled in my stomach throughout the whole day and as Fitz and I walk back to my house after training I just can't shake the nerves. I'm not really sure why exactly, but I think the idea of my parents meeting the boy who I was having some not so platonic feelings towards made my insides twist up a little. I'm broken out of my reverie when Fitz breaks the silence.

"So how old is your sister?"

"Twelve, we're two years apart. But she'll be thirteen soon, her birthday's not that long after mine." Fitz nods,

"When do you turn fifteen?" He asks,

"Five weeks, you?"

"Two weeks." I stop immediately,

"Two weeks! Fitz why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"Didn't think it was important," he says with a shrug. I sputter in disbelief.

"Not important? Fitz it's your birthday of course its important!" I insist, he laughs,

"Alright if you say so, I've just never made a big deal out of it."

"Well that's all about to change, and as your very best friend I will be taking it as my responsibility to make it a _huge _deal." Fitz gives me a soft smile,

"You are you know."

"What?"

"My very best friend." I can't help but grin,

"And you're mine," I tell him before grabbing his hand and dragging him along the Main Street.

We arrive at my doorstep and the nerves kick themselves into high gear. With Fitz standing behind me, I tentatively raise my hand and knock on the door. The time between my knock and its opening is so quick I can't help but wonder if my parents had been waiting right on the other side.

"Hello you two, come inside!" My mother says with such excitement that I think may stem from the fact I actually have a friend to bring over.

"Hello Mrs. Simmons, I'm Fitz, Leo Fitz." Fitz introduces himself as we walk through the door way, my mother waves her hand.

"Oh call me Elaine, and of course we know who you are. Jemma just doesn't stop talking about you!" I can't help the blush that creeps its way onto my cheeks,

"Oh really?" Fitz asks me with an air of amusement, I give him a playful shove in the chest to which he feigns hurt. We walk into the living room and I'm suddenly conscious about the small size of my house, not that many of us in the District live in anything impressive, it doesn't stop me from worrying. Fitz however doesn't seem to notice or care, sitting down next to me at the table and admiring his surroundings. Alina sits down opposite him and my parents place themselves next to her.

"So Fitz how long have you wanted to do engineering?" my father asks, Fitz's eyes seem to light up at the mention of his work.

"Well ever since I was young really, my father's an engineer and I was always interested in his work. But I never thought I would actually be able to do research within my field, that's probably the most exciting part of the whole thing."

"Sounds just like Jemma,' my father begins gesturing towards me, "always reading and invested in research at such a young age." I roll my eyes but Fitz gently bumps his knee against mine under the table.

"Couldn't imagine anything else," he says softly.

The conversation flows easily after that and when dinner's finished and Fitz has to leave I can't help the feeling of wanting him to stay for much longer. Fitz thanks my parents before I walk him to the door,

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I ask,

"Uh, are you sure?"

I smile and grab my coat,

"I'm just walking Fitz home!" I call out,

"Alright don't be too long sweetheart!" My mother responds,

"I won't!" I reply as the door swings shut. It's much colder when we step outside than it was this afternoon as the dark night sky now stretches above us.

"Thanks for coming," I tell him as we walk down my street, pulling our coats towards us to shield ourselves from the cold night air.

"Thanks for having me," Fitz replies, then notices my shivering and grabs my hand.

"Christ your freezing Jem," he exclaims,

"Well it's cold, how are you not?" I ask,

"I am, but unlike you my skin hasn't dropped below freezing temperatures." He shakes his head and strengthens his grip on my hand. The hand-holding thing has become a bit of a habit with the two of us as of late, I try not to dwell on the way it makes my skin tingle.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" I ask with a smile, Fitz groans.

"Nothing, seriously Jemma there's no need for any kind of effort." I shake my head,

"I disagree, and remember I'm in charge of the whole thing," I remind him,

"Fine, I will leave it all up to you, I'm sure whatever you plan will be great," he relents,

"Good, and yes it will be." We walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence and I feel as though we reach Fitz's house far too soon.

"Thanks for walking with me Jemma."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow," I reply and start to turn around but Fitz grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug, arms encasing my waist and I circle mine around his neck.

"I really care about you Jemma, I hope you know that," he mumbles into my shoulder.

"I really care about you too," I reply, tightening my grip on him. I wonder how Fitz did it, made me feel as though he was another part of me almost. I reluctantly let go when he does,

"See you tomorrow," he murmurs,

"Bye," is all I manage before turning on my heel and speedily making my way back to my own house, trying to ignore the tugging feeling in my chest.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! :)


End file.
